


Rings

by 38fandoms



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David is dumb, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Patrick is adorable, Season 5 Spoilers, Some mentions of sex but nothing is shown, how do i make a title, its just fluff yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/38fandoms/pseuds/38fandoms
Summary: Patrick has to find a way to get his hands on David’s rings without arousing suspicion. That shouldn’t be hard, because David is somehow the most oblivious person on Earth when it comes to this sort of thing.Ft. Stevie, a Party Girl™





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I’ve screamed to several of my friends about this show already and I thought maybe a more productive way to deal with my feelings about these two than calling my friends and literally yelling is to write something. I have so many better things to be doing but hey I guess I’m writing fanfic

David rolled over in bed, expecting a certain someone next to him, and frowned when they weren’t there. He reluctantly threw off the covers and stood up, stretching. He went to grab a sweater (he has a stash there, in case of emergencies), and noticed something different on his right hand.

The silver rings were gone. How were they gone? He never really takes them off except to rearrange them or for... He remembers why he took them off last night. They had been doing... certain things, and David preferred to take his rings off for that to avoid unnecessary scratches. So that explains at least why he had them off...

“Patrick?” He wandered around Patrick’s small apartment to find him in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

“Good morning,” he said happily, flipping a pancake. David smiled and hugged him from behind, burying his face in Patrick’s shoulder. He muttered a “good morning” to him as well before stepping away.

“So, here’s a question for you. My rings seem to have gone missing, would you happen to know where they went?” As per usual, he paused for added effect when needed. Patrick suddenly seemed a lot less relaxed, and David was getting suspicious.

“Maybe they fell off the bedside table? Did you check on the floor?” His voice sounded calm but David, ever the expert at interpreting body language, saw right through it.

“Yeah, um, I think I would have noticed if I stepped on at least one pure silver ring this morning while getting out of bed.”

“I don’t know, maybe check again? They could have rolled under the bed? I just really need to focus on the bacon before it burns.”

“Mhm, mhm, except here’s the thing, you’re just making blueberry pancakes. There’s not even like, sizzling or anything.” He walked around to sit on the counter, careful not to touch the stovetop.

“Fine, I took them,” he said, putting the pancakes on two plates. “I just need them for today, then I’m more than happy to give them back to you.” He turned off the stove and poured two cups of coffee.

“Well, thank you for offering to give me back the things that are rightfully mine. Might I ask what you need them for?” David got off of the counter and sat at the small table, legs crossed.

“No you may not,” Patrick said, then proceeded to take a bite of his breakfast.

“Okay, well what would you need the rings for? Ooh, are you trying to get my ring size?” Patrick managed to hide his flinch behind the mug of coffee he was drinking from. “Oh, are you getting me like, a promise ring?”

“Who’s to say?”

“Well, you are, you’re the thief here.” Patrick decided it was again best to try the tactic of hiding his face behind his coffee. “Maybe you just want them so while I’m out talking to that vendor today and you’re at the store alone, you can go in the back and put them on and pretend it’s me who’s str-“ Patrick spit his coffee back into the cup, going red.

“David!” he said in a tone of warning.

“I’m just saying, it’s a possibility,” he said, smirking and looking self-satisfied.

“I am not doing that, thank you very much, and as for what I am doing, you’ll just have to wait to find out.” They ate the rest of their breakfast in somewhat comfortable silence, having exhausted all conversation topics the night before.

Patrick got up to clean up his dishes. David still sat at the table, content to watch. He smiled, thinking to himself (not for the first time) about how lucky he is that Patrick is his. Patrick gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before walking out the door to open up the shop.

“If you’re gonna do that with my rings,” David called after him before the door closed, “you’re gonna have to clean them off!”

“I love you,” Patrick said, exasperated, as he closed the door.

“Like, really well. A good cleaning,” he said, trailing off.

~~~

“So like, he took my rings, and I don’t know exactly why,” David explained to Stevie, who had on her usual facial expression that’s somewhere between apathetic and ‘David,-you-moron.’

“Okay, well, he has not told me of his plans, but I figured it out, and I’m so hungover that my last brain cell has been used solely to hit the hint button for solitaire on my computer.”

“Ok, well, are you planning on telling me?” David said, impatient as always.

“Well, when two people love each other very much-“

“Ew, gross. And second, we’ve already done that, so have you got any other bright ideas?”

“No, that’s- that is so much more information than what I ever needed, and that’s not what I was talking about anyway. That wasn’t the best way to phrase it, but I’m probably still a little bit drunk.” David stood there, staring expectantly with one arm crossed and the other propped up, casually waving his white sunglasses in the air.

“Well?” Stevie stared at him with disappointment.

“He’s got your rings to get them sized. He needs your ring size because...”

“What if he’s getting like a promise ring? I mean, that’s a pretty heterosexual sort of thing to do, but he’s still new to being gay,” he reasoned.

“He’s gonna propose, dumbass.” David blinked.

“I- Um- I don’t... I really don’t think that’s what’s happening.”

“I really do.”

“Okay, but like... are you sure though? It’s just that like, I don’t think anybody would ever really-“

“Don’t give me your bad dating history bullcrap. I’m too tired for it. He loves you, and that’s sort of what people do when they love each other. I mean, you’ve been staying at his house more than the motel, you practically already live together.”

David thought for a moment. “Ok, I’m just gonna... I’m gonna go to work, and just... consider all that for a bit.” He awkwardly walked back to the door as Stevie waved a sarcastic goodbye.

He started the long walk to the store (Alexis had the car), sort of in disbelief. Was Patrick really going to propose?

~~~

“So you just want me to remake these rings exactly but in gold?” Patrick nodded.

“Yeah, it’s uh... it’s sort of a long story. My boyfriend always wears these rings, and I thought that one engagement ring wouldn’t really work with that. I figured this would be better.” The jeweler nodded.

“Well, that’s sweet, and also not that long of a story.” She inspected the rings again. “I’ll need to make a mold of one these, and that should take maybe twenty minutes. Then we can have the rings ready in say... a week?”

“That sounds great. Thank you.”

“I’m sure he’ll love them,” she said kindly. Patrick sighed.

“I really hope so.”

~~~

Patrick walked into the store, pleased to see David there. Patrick had opened the store, but regretfully left it unattended to go to the jeweler in Elmdale.

He pulled David into a kiss without saying a word, then presented the silver rings in his palm.

“I hope these are clean,” David said, sounding jokingly serious.

“Well, I’ll admit, it was tempting-“ David playfully punched him in the shoulder and he chuckled. “But I had more important things to do.”

“Such as?” he asked, putting the rings back on.

“Important stuff. That’s all you need to know.” He smiled and kissed David again.

“As much fun as this is, I do have to go to that meeting with that vendor. It’s very important that we have these candles, or whatever.”

“Yeah, definitely,” Patrick said, smiling up at David lovingly. “One goodbye kiss?”

“You just kissed me three seconds ago, but sure.” They kissed again for slightly longer than necessary and David left, unable to stop thinking about what Stevie had said. She had been right about their first date, and she might just be right about this too.

~~~ A week later ~~~

“It’s a yes, it’s a yes, I love you.” He kissed Patrick quickly then hugged him, feeling himself crying. “Oh my god,” he whispered into Patrick’s shoulder, “Stevie was right.”

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing. I’m just-“ He choked out half a sob again and pulled away from the hug to face Patrick. “I’m so happy.”

“Me too.” They connected for another kiss, and this one was slightly (very) long. They finally pulled away, both out of breath. “I’m so excited to spend the rest of my life with you,” Patrick said.

“Me too. But like, with you.” Patrick laughed. “I can’t believe you want to marry the idiot who didn’t even consider the possibility that you were getting my ring size for an engagement ring or four until Stevie said it.”

“So Stevie’s aware of this?”

“Well, she thinks it’s happening, but she doesn’t know when. Should we tell her?”

“We’ll think about that later. Right now I just want to enjoy the view and try to forget the stabbing pain in my foot.”

“Okay, so when you say ‘the view’ are you talking about this gorgeous view here off the cliff that looks like a painting or something or do you mean me?”

“Sort of both. Mostly you.” David smiled, starting to tear up again. He usually tried not to think about his own future. He’d only ever seen heartbreak down the line. And while he knew that he wouldn’t be this happy forever, he knew that he’d never feel that heartbreak again.


End file.
